Enchanted Eyes
by gisnep13
Summary: Young Thunderclan warrior Poppystripe lives in a world where every cat, based on their eye color, is gifted with a unique ability. But vicious monsters occupy the woods and feed on these mystical cats. Poppystripe feels helpless and trapped in a world plagued with fear—until she starts having prophetical dreams... (read INTRO for more details; rated T to be safe)
1. IntroPrologue

(this is some crazy story I RP once; thought it'd make a good story. tell me what you think in reviews! :3)

**AMBER/YELLOW EYES**

Power: Strength

(strong enough to defeat monsters)

Clan: Thunderclan

**BROWN EYES**

Power: Futuristic Visions

(can see Blood Moons* and Safe Moons*)

Clan: Shadowclan

**BLUE EYES**

Power: Intelligence

(can outwit monsters)

Clan: Riverclan

**GREEN EYES**

Power: Speed

(can outrun monsters)

Clan: Windclan

**MIXED/BLIND EYES**

Power: N/A

Clan: Any

**THE MONSTERS**

Wicked, cat-like creatures who possess dark supernatural powers. Their magic comes from the Enchanted Eye cats, who they eat. They satisfy their hunger by feeding on the cats' fear and sorrow. Their greed drives them. Their appearance is strongly recognizable: Dark fur, stubbed tails, large ears, sharp teeth. Their bones show through their fur and their slender, nimble legs make them taller and speedier than usual. Only Windclan is faster.

Their dark magic intensifies their senses, stronger than any normal cat. Only Thunderclan is stronger. Daylight burns them up so they rest during the day, leaving the cats in peace. But by night they make sure that no cat is safe. They hide in shadows and pounce on stray cats, sometimes even invading whole clans. Cats with the strongest magic are their favorite meals, including leaders, medicine cats, and powerful warriors.

**BLOOD MOON**

The monsters are hungrier than ever. They will hunt and consume more cats than they usually do tonight.

**SAFE MOON**

The monsters aren't hungry. They won't hunt any cats tonight, thank Starclan.

**PROLOGUE: **

_Fear._

_Fear and death. _

_Those are the things that rule my world. _

_Fear and death caused by the vicious beasts: The monsters. I hate them. I am taught to hate them. They are death itself. When I was caught by them, I expected to die. But here I am, a prisoner of the monsters. I wait to die. I want to. _

_I can't remember anything. Just the horrible monsters that kill. And that's what I focus on. The monsters. Because otherwise, I'll go crazy from confinement. _

_Too late. I've already gone crazy. I can feel it. _

"Poppystripe_," I hear a voice murmur. _

_That's me._ _Poppystripe. What a broken name. It doesn't belong to me. I can barely remember the time when Poppystripe did belong to me. When it wasn't broken. When life was fear and death, but I had a clan. _

_Now? I have no one. My friends are dead. My clan is dead._

_Everyone I love is dead._

"_Poppystripe__, stay with me," the voice mutters._

_No. The voice reminds me: Not everyone I love is dead. _

_And that's the worst part._

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader**: SPECKLEDSTAR-:Confident, tan she-cat with brown, leopard-like spotting

**Deputy**: WOLFPELT: Awkward gray tomcat with shiny yellow eyes and a scar on his forehead; brother of Stoneclaw and Cinderpelt; mated to Brightflame

**Medicine Cat**: MEADOWBLOSSOM: Sentimental yellow she-cat with matching yellow eyes

**WARRIORS**:

POPPYSTRIPE: A kindhearted she-cat with cinnamon-colored fur and amber eyes; sister of Brightpaw, Sparrowpaw, Heatherpaw, and Wrenpaw

BLAZEHEART: Motherly she-cat with fiery orange fur, one white paw, and lemony yellow eyes; mated to Shadowfire; mother of Mapleleaf and Moonfire

SHADOWFIRE: Loyal tomcat with slick black fur, a scar on his back, and gleaming yellow eyes

MAPLELEAF: Friendly she-cat with a silky amber coat and pale yellow eyes; sister of Moonfire

MOONFIRE: Curious she-cat with sleek black fur, snowy white paws, a white patch on her eye, and bright yellow-orange eyes; mentors Skypaw

SWIFTSPARK: Brave, black tabby cat with blazing yellow eyes; brother to Skypaw

STONECLAW: Arrogant, dark gray she-cat with sharp amber eyes and a scar across her face

CINDERPELT: Shy white she-cat with a dusky gray coat and yellowish-orange eyes

**APPRENTICES**:

BRIGHTPAW: Energetic she-cat with dappled brown-and-white pelt and four white paws; blind (No mentor)

SPARROWPAW: Athletic tabby tomcat with pale brown fur and unusually large ears; blind (No mentor)

HEATHERPAW: Gentle tabby she-cat with soft gray fur and a fluffy white tail; blind (No mentor)

WRENPAW: Good-natured tomcat with tabby/tortoiseshell fur colored brown and tan; blind (No mentor)

SKYPAW: Adventurous, furry white tomcat with waxy yellow eyes (Mentor: Cinderpelt)

**QUEENS**:

FLOWERDAWN: Calico she-cat with amber eyes and a large, fluffy orange tail; mate was killed by monsters (Kits: Cherrykit, Pebblekit, and Harekit)

BRIGHTFLAME: Fiery red she-cat with long fur and stunning yellow eyes; mated to Wolfpelt (Kits: Featherkit and Thistlekit)

**ELDERS**:

ACORNPELT: Fun-loving tom with brown-orange fur, scars on his back, and one yellow eye

FROSTCLOUD: Introverted she-cat with a pure white coat and pale yellow eyes; deaf

SPOTTEDTAIL: Kooky tomcat with a brown coat and spotted tan tail; blind

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader: **THORNSTAR-Strict tomcat with a dappled black-and-brown coat and soft brown eyes

**Deputy: **BRIARPATCH- Fierce, gray tabby she-cat with thorn-like claws and enormous brown eyes

**Medicine Cat: **PATCHHEART- An indifferent tomcat with a gray-and-white coat and a black "patch" around his heart

**WARRIORS**:

BRINDLETHICKET: A courageous tom with jet black fur and walnut brown eyes

DARKBITE: A mysterious tom with brown eyes, black fur, and a white spot on his muzzle, often covered up

MOONFALL: A kindly, but impatient she-cat with brown eyes, silvery-gray fur, and a black pelt; mated to Dusktail; mother to Sunpaw, Blackpaw, and Sparrowpaw

DUSKTAIL: A quiet and fierce tom with dark orange fur that has black patches

COLDHEART: A brave but annoying tom that has a grey-white pelt with black eartips and paws

STORMBIRD: A brown tabby tom that is caring and wise; half-brother is Jaypaw

**APPRENTICES: **

SUNPAW: A dark ginger tabby tom, with a few black spots, that is arrogant and mischevious (Mentor: Stormbird)

BLACKPAW: A sleek black tom who is grumpy, yet helpful and curious (Mentor: Patchheart)

SPARROWPAW: A quiet and courageous she-cat with black fur and white patches (Mentor: Coldheart)

JAYPAW: A gray tom who is adventurous and good-natured (Mentor: Moonfall)

NIGHTPAW: A shy but brave she-cat with a black pelt, white paws, and white tail tip (Mentor: Dusktail)

**QUEENS:**

NIGHTHEART: A motherly she-cat with gray, white, and black fur; mated to Stormbird (Kits: Frostkit and Skydrop)

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader: **MISTYSTAR:A sweet, pale gray she-cat with white markings, a white-tipped tail, and gentle blue eyes; sister of Breezepool

**Deputy**: BREEZEPOOL: A diligent, white-and-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes and a tail cut in half by a monster

**Medicine Cat: **IVYPELT: A carefree, gray she-cat with soft blue eyes, a narrow face, and a white chin

**WARRIORS:**

TAWNYFROST: A cold-hearted she-cat who is a golden-brown tabby and has piercing blue eyes

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader: **WILLOWSTAR: A spirited she-cat with long, yellow fur and emerald green eyes

**Deputy: **FEATHERWING: A focused tom with a red coat, pale green eyes, and white-tipped tail

**WARRIORS:**

SATINFROST: A lithe she-cat with white, satin-like fur and acid-green eyes that make her powerless; mated to Peaceflight; mother of Honeypaw, Silkpaw, and Irispaw

PEACEFLIGHT: Loyal tom with a pale yellow and golden tabby coat and light green eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

HONEYPAW: A sweet tabby she-cat with a golden coat

SILKPAW: A curious she-cat with a silky white pelt

IRISPAW: An adorable she-cat with a gray/purple coat that has grayish-white patches

**ELDERS:**

LOSTEYE: A sassy she-cat with a white coat and one missing eye clawed out by a monster; daughter of Featherstem

FEATHERSTEM: The oldest cat, a she, with a white coat and pale brown markings


	2. The Brown-Eyed Visitor

*TWO MONTHS EARLIER*

I sat at the entrance of Thunderclan on patrol, watching the sunset grimly.

The site itself didn't cause me gloom; in fact, it was quite beautiful: Shimmering yellow, red, and pink hues cast their rays upon every leaf in the forest, sinking below the trees elegantly, with bright stars twinkling in their final glows. My amber eyes reflected the saffron sunlight sharply, until the last golden drop sunk low into the ground and a dismal black sky replaced its warmth. As a newly initiated warrior, I knew I didn't stand a chance against the night—or the monsters.

"I'd better get inside the camp," I murmured.

"Indeed," a voice replied.

Startled, I whipped around to see a slinky Shadowclan cat creeping towards me from the shadows. His fur was jet black and shone brightly in the moonlight, highlighting rigid bones and a sturdy build; his eyes were a clear walnut brown.

"I have a message for Thunderclan," he said, his voice oily and soft.

I couldn't help the fearful tremors that crept down my back when he spoke. I'd never seen a Shadowclan cat before! He was just as slick and mysterious as they were rumored to be... I eyed him warily. _Can I trust him? _

"Who are you?" I asked.

The Shadowclan cat stepped closer. "I am Brindlethicket. And I need to see Speckledstar right away. Shadowclan has recently received a vision. I was assigned to deliver the message."

My eyes widened. _A vision! _We hadn't received one in moons!

He continued, "I was on my way to Thunderclan when a monster attacked. I was able to hide from it, but I'm afraid it's still on my trail…" His voice suddenly trailed off, leaving an unnerving silence. He carefully sniffed the air, and as his nose caught onto a scent his fur prickled.

"What is it?" I said, my heart beating rapidly. A monster! Attacking! The desolate twilight seemed even more forbidding, as if danger lurked around the corner.

Brindlethicket looked intensely at the dark forest around him, his ears pricked up and tail flicking. But the only sound that could be heard was the chirping of crickets. The Shadowclan cat slowly relaxed. "It's probably nothing…"

Suddenly, out of the bushes, something pounced! Brindlethicket was knocked over by a blurry figure and kicked into the mud with sharp talons. The attacker had a mouse-dung colored pelt, and its bony ribcage could be seen through the fur. It balanced on long, slender legs and had milky yellow eyes that remained unblinking. Its enormous ears were pulled back in anger, and its stubby tail was puffed up twice its size. I knew in an instant—this was a _monster_! And it was after blood.

With a cry, Brindlethicket pulled out of his attacker's grasp, and the two began to fight. The monster sunk his razor-edged teeth into the Shadowcat's shoulder; Brindlethicket responded by swatting him in the face. The monster, enraged, leaped onto the Shadowclan cat, digging his claws deep into his fur. Brindlethicket yowled and thrashed on the ground, trying to break through the monster's grasp. But this time, wounded and quickly losing blood, he found that he couldn't.

The monster meowed triumphantly as Brindlethicket's strength evaporated and he started to buckle down onto the forest ground. I watched in bewilderment and fear as the monster rose a paw to deliver the final blow, a strike at the neck...and suddenly, something snapped inside. Something I'd never felt before. I couldn't just let him die!

Without a second thought, I bowled over the monster with one leap, using my momentum to push it off Brindlethicket. It hissed at me, annoyed at my interference, but when it saw my glowing amber eyes, it grinned ferociously. "_Ah, a worthy opponent!" _it rasped. _I haven't fought a yellow-eyed in moons—won't this be fun_!"

He suddenly leaped at me with tremendous speed, but I quickly ducked out of the way, causing him to land face-first in the muddy ground. I immediately shoved its writhing face into the earth, pressing harder and harder until I had almost ground its whole neck into the dirt, suffocating it.

I was tempted to end its wretched life right there. But I knew there was no glory in unmerciful killing. So, spitting on its mouse-dung fur, I lifted my paws from its pelt. Humiliated and encrusted with wet mud, the sorry creature scuttled off with its tail hanging low. I watched its figure disappear into the bushes it came from and slowly make its way back to its den.

Exhilarated, and bursting with pride at winning my first fight as a warrior, a loud purr began to vibrate through my body, and my eyes shone victoriously. _I did it. I defeated a monster! I really did it! __Mother would be proud..._

A groan from Brindlethicket interrupted my victory, and remembering what bad shape he was in, I rushed to his side. As I came forward he managed to lift himself from the ground, but his paws shook with the effort, and blood streamed from his wounds. As I approached him, his brown eyes held steady with mine, half-filled with pain and half-filled with wonder.

He suddenly groaned and collapsed onto the forest ground. His body heaved with painful spasms and dark blood spilled from his wounds. He needed a medicine cat, and quickly!

"I'll get Speckledstar," I said firmly.

Brindlethicket didn't argue.

I dashed into the Thunderclan camp to search out Speckledstar. I finally located her dappled tan pelt in the middle of a crowd of terrified cats, afraid of being hunted by the monsters. The leader whispered soothing words to them, trying to calm their fears of being caught. "It's going to be alright," she said gently, curling herself around a small kit.

"Speckledstar," I interrupted, cautiously stepping forward. _Good Starclan, how am I going to tell her this?!_

The leader exhaustedly pulled away from the kit and towards me. "Yes? What is it, Poppystripe? Was someone caught by the monsters?"

"Yes," I said, my tail flickering nervously. I quickly explained what had happened.

Speckledstar stared at me in amazement. "A newly initiated warrior...fighting off a monster on her first patrol...I've never heard of such a thing!"

"Well, we do have the magic of strength, don't we?" I said, slightly troubled.

"Indeed...but it doesn't always show at once…" Speckledstar snapped out of her thoughtful daze. "A vision! We haven't had one in moons! Where is the Shadowclan cat?"

"At the entrance of Thunderclan."

"Try to drag him into the clan; I'll find Meadowblossom. And _don't_ tell any other cat about this. I don't want the clan more frightened then it already is."

I nodded. Speckledstar went off in search of the medicine cat and I darted back to Brindlethicket. He lay unconscious in a puddle of blood. I carefully grasped his scruff in my teeth and dragged him into the clan. The motion woke him up, and he twisted his head to look at me.

"Did you g-get your medicine cat?" he asked groggily.

"She's coming," I said, giving his wounds a quick lick. _Hopefully, she'll come in time, _I thought. _He doesn't look too well… _

"I just want to say...thank you...for defending me." He tried to lift himself up to give me a soft lick, but his limbs were too weak to hold him. He fell to the ground, eyes closed, a trickle of blood slowly dripping down his chin.

I laid down beside him, trying to clean his scratches. "Shhh, it's alright," I said gently as I continued to lick him. The warrior's quick, wheezing breaths relaxed into a steady rhythm.

"There he is," I heard a voice murmur. Speckledstar.

She and Meadowblossom padded over urgently. The medicine cat, seeing the blood that leaked from Brindlethicket's wounds, immediately went over to care for him. I stepped away to give Meadowblossom some space. As she pressed cobwebs into his fur, Speckledstar confronted him on his vision.

"What was it?" she asked. "A Blood Moon? A Safe Moon?"

"A S-safe Moon," he rasped. "Two nights from...from now."

"Thank Starclan!" Speckledstar exclaimed. "A Safe Moon, at last!"

So it _was _a good vision. Somehow, it didn't surprise me. Everything about tonight felt good! Except for Brindlethicket…

"Will he be alright?" I asked anxiously.

Meadowblossom stepped back to examine her patient, who had fallen asleep.

"Yes, I think he will be, Starclan willing," she finally replied. "He's lost a lot of blood, but with a little rest and care he'll be able to get back on his own two paws."

I sighed happily but remained tense as Speckledstar turned her gaze towards me.

"And you, Poppystripe," she murmured, half to herself. "How in the world you fended off a monster singlehanded, I'll never know."

"She did?" Meadowblossom looked at me, her yellow eyes wide and shining out from her mouse-brown fur.

"Well...um...it was really just luck…" I stammered. "If the monster hadn't fallen into the dirt, I would've never won."

"Sometimes luck is as valuable as strength," Speckledstar replied pointedly.

And I knew what she meant.

When my mother was pregnant with her kittens, she had suddenly been struck by a strange disease we had never seen. It made her blind, and took away her magical gift of strength, for good. It caused her to begin labor early, and four of her kittens were born blind, weak and powerless.

But not me.

My four siblings, Wrenpaw, Sparrowpaw, Brightpaw, and Heatherpaw are all outcasts. Weak. Powerless. Unable to defend themselves from the monsters. I vowed, as soon as I became an apprentice, that I would become the best warrior Thunderclan has ever seen—for them, and for my mother, who died in childbirth. Leafbreeze. A name many remembered with sadness.

"Poppystripe, I think you had better go on and get some rest," Speckledstar said.

"I'll make sure Brindlethicket stays safe," Meadowblossom said, returning to her patient.

I managed to nod wearily before padding off to my den, my head swirling with thoughts.

_Was my victory over the monster really as amazing as Speckledstar is making it out to be? Could I truly become the greatest warrior in Thunderclan? Will we ever be able to defeat the monsters...or are we cursed to always live in fear?_

All my thoughts faded away as I settled onto my fresh moss bed, closed my eyes, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep...


	3. The First Dream

_I woke up to the sound of a bubbling stream—or at least, I thought I woke up. But when I opened my eyes and found myself in a soft, grassy meadow, warm with sunshine and smelling like daisies, glowing underneath a cloudless sky and resting beside a lively river...I knew I was still dreaming._

"_Poppystripe?"_

_I turned around to see a small cat approaching me. The cat had dappled brown-and-white fur and foggy yellow eyes. As she walked closer, I noticed that her eyes were blank, and she depended on her ears to tell her where she was: She was blind! And suddenly, I realized—_

"_Leafbreeze?" I gasped, my voice barely above a whisper. "Mother...Is that you?"_

_The cat smiled kindly. "Yes, dear Poppystripe."_

_Without thinking, I ran up to her and nuzzled her close! I hadn't realized until now how much I'd missed my mother! Her scent was still familiar; sharp and sweet, like fresh dew on a morning leaf. She had a honey laugh that echoed in my ears, showering me in an abundance of love. I was reluctant to pull away. _

"_Mother, why are you here? And...and where am I?" _

_Leafbreeze was suddenly solemn. "That is not important now. I did not come here just to visit. I am here to deliver a prophecy from Starclan."_

"_A—a prophecy?" _

_Oh, Starclan! Did this have something to do about my fight with the monster? _

"_Listen carefully," she told me. _

_All the joy dissolved from Leafbreeze's eyes, her body stiffened, until she seemed to be a statue. The voice that came from her mouth was thunderous, quite the opposite of her gentle tone:_

_**Beware a friend-turned-foe,**_

_**Beware a foe-turned-friend;**_

_**And, most of all, **_

_**beware your heart's strongest desire**_

_Her eyes glowered at the last words; then, the warmth in Leafbreeze returned, and she shook off her stiffness. As I watched her, my whiskers trembling, the world began to fade. I was waking up! Leafbreeze smiled and began to walk away._

"_Leafbreeze, no!" I pleaded, trying to run after her. But my limbs wouldn't respond. "When can I see you again?"_

_Mother looked back at me with a sympathetic smile. "Until we meet again, Poppystripe."_

"_Mother? Mother!" I wailed. _

And then I woke up for real.


	4. Unseen Intentions

I woke up with my mother's sweet scent still lingering in my nose. Yawing, I stretched my stiff bones, blinked my eyes open, sat up, and began to groom my ruffled fur, messier than I'd ever seen it. I must've twisted and turned in my sleep. No wonder. That _was_ a strange dream I'd had last night…

I padded out of the warrior's den to welcome the new, dawning day. The cloudy gray sky was just turning a soft pink, underlaying a glowing yellow sun that would soon break through the fog, starting the morn. Already the camp was bustling. At the first sign of light, they'd come out, knowing the monsters wouldn't dare step out in even the slightest bit of sunlight. Some scoffed at the monsters that hid from the sun; the wiser thanked Starclan that they had lived to see another day.

"Hey, Poppystripe!" a friendly voice cried out.

It was Mapleleaf, my friend. She had a silky, amber pelt and pale yellow eyes that twinkled happily. I smiled at her, and we both met up at the fresh-kill pile.

"Oh my Starclan, I am _so _hungry!" she said, quickly snatching up a sparrow. "Sorry, can't stay to chat. Gotta go to patrol right away! Your shift's up next."

"Okay," I said, watching sadly as she padded off. I really needed a friend to talk to right now. Especially a friend like Mapleleaf, who always knew what to say to make me feel better.

I grabbed a lean mouse, and settled near the warrior den to eat alone. My strange dream was still fresh in my mind.

**Beware a friend-turned-foe,**

**Beware a foe-turned-friend,**

**And, most of all,**

**beware your heart's strongest desire**

_That prophecy can't be real, _I determined between a mouthful of mouse. _I must've imagined it all… just a peculiar dream... But then again, how could I recognize Leafbreeze's scent?_

That was the part that struck me most: How I had so clearly seen my mother and the meadow I had stood in, how sharp my senses had been. My dreams weren't usually so explicit; always vague, and I could never smell anything. There was definitely something unusual going on...but only Shadowclan and medicine cats could receive prophetic dreams! I certainly wasn't a half breed, part Thunderclan part Shadowclan. My mother had been the daughter of the Thunderclan warrior's deputy, and my father had distinctly been from Thunderclan; in fact, Thunderclan's bravest warrior. When he went missing, everyone remembered him as one of the finest warriors the forest had ever seen. It was too bad, they murmured, that most of his children were blind.

So that wasn't it.

_So what? Now my destiny is to be a medicine cat? _I thought irritably, taking my last bite of mouse. _For Starclan's sake, I was just initiated as a _warrior!

"Poppystripe."

I looked up to see Speckledstar right above me, staring at me with sharp yellow eyes. I'd been so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed her!

_Oh no! Is this about me defeating that monster?_

I swallowed my last bit of mouse with a nervous gulp.

"Poppystripe, would you come with me?" she asked, never lifting her gaze. I'd never noticed how piercing her eyes were before. "We need to talk."

I nodded, and the two of us padded over to her den, Speckledstar continuing to stare. I realized her look wasn't watchful, but curious and awe-filled. Awe-filled about what? Oh, Starclan! Did she know about my dream?

I entered her den with my mind whirling with anxious thoughts.

"Please sit down," Speckledstar said, motioning with her tail toward some clean bedding. I respectfully obeyed. "I simply wanted to have a friendly chat about the..._events_ that occurred last night." She took a moment to sit down in front of me, before looking at me again with her sharp, sharp eyes. "I hope you realize, Poppystripe, that yesterday was _beyond_ abnormal. A young warrior, such as yourself, defeating a monster on her first try? Even _I_ couldn't do that!" She paused, eyes flashing. "Even your father couldn't do that."

_What? My father?!_

"Well, like I said yesterday, it was just luck," I said. "Now if you would please excuse me, it's my turn to patrol Thunderclan, and I'm going to be late."

I needed to get out of here!

"Yes, yes, of course," she said nonchalantly. "But I would like to start having morning sessions with you."

"What?!" I squealed. "Like an apprentice? But I'm a warrior!"

"Poppystripe, this is not to degrade you," she said sharply. "Even a stroke of luck doesn't take away the fact that you are strong. Exceptionally strong. It was well-known that your father had strong magic. Your mother, too, before she grew ill. It's quite reasonable to wonder that, with your siblings born blind, you were administered with a little more magic than usual."

My mouth gaped open. Well, this was a mess! I wish I'd never even _seen_ that Shadowclan cat, Brindlethicket, or whatever. But what else could I do besides agree with what Speckledstar said?

"Good," she said, smiling. "Alright, Poppystripe, you are dismissed."

I thanked her and quickly scurried out of the den. I was just about to run to start patrol when I heard a voice.

"Poppystripe!"

Oh, no! Who was it now?

I looked up to see my sister running straight towards me. A split second before she would've bowled me over, she stopped. Brightpaw's milky yellow eyes looked blankly at me, and her dappled brown-and-white fur was just like mother's, except for her pure white paws, which were white as leaf-bare snow.

"Hey, Poppystripe!" she chirped. "Me and Sparrowpaw were just wondering, can we come with you on patrol?"

I frowned. "Brightpaw, I'm late for patrol already, and you know you're not allowed out of camp. I don't want to get in trouble!"

"Poppystripe, you _know_ that's not fair!" Brightpaw pouted. "Sparrowpaw and Wrenpaw and Heatherpaw and I, we get along just fine."

"I know…"

I groaned. I _really_ didn't need any trouble with Speckledstar! But Brightpaw was right. Maybe I should give my siblings a chance.

"Alright," I finally gave in. "But ask Wrenpaw and Heatherpaw if they want to come too. If we're going to break the rules, they might as well join in."

Brightpaw's smile stretched across her entire face. "Thanks, Poppystripe! You're the best sister ever!"

I watched her run off with a grim smile.

_At least my siblings are better company than Speckledstar. _

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Come on, warriors, march like you mean it!" I barked roughly.

My siblings' paws hit the forest firmly like true warriors, but they still giggled and played like kits. I laughed at their little antics, understanding I really wasn't performing my duties properly, but also not really caring, knowing my siblings were having the best time they'd had in moons!

When _was_ the last time they'd been let out of the camp?

I realized, with a gulp, that it might be never.

"Hey, Poppystripe, wanna play tag?" Sparrowpaw asked, his foggy yellow eyes shining as bright as they could. His pale brown fur blended into the forest floor.

"Sure," I said. "But let's not go too far. We don't want to enter Shadowclan."

"Oh, no!" Heatherpaw said gravely. "Acornpelt already told me all about Shadowclan. He said one of their warriors ripped off his ear when he was a kit! They sound just awful."

I rolled my eyes. "No, Acornpelt lost his ear in a battle long ago," I corrected. "It was a Shadowclan cat that tore it off, though."

My siblings were often stuck performing duties for the elders instead of training as warriors since they were blind. The elders were always delighted to have company, but they had a tendency to stretch the truth and tell tall tales. Especially Acornpelt. Only yesterday I had to reassure my siblings that the moon wasn't a monster's eye peering down at them. They wouldn't fall asleep until they were absolutely certain Acornpelt had lied!

"Hey, Poppystripe!" Wrenpaw said, pointing at a dark figure with his tale. "There's a Shadowclan cat down there!"

My heart dropped in my stomach. Had we gone too far already? I couldn't fend off a camp of Shadowclan cats by myself! It'd be all my fault if my siblings got hurt. Why didn' I just follow the rules and kept my siblings safe?!

But when I looked to see where Wrenpaw pointed, I saw...a cat with jet black fur, rigid bones, and walnut brown eyes. It was Brindlethicket! His wounds were wrapped tightly, but overall, he looked well. And...was that a daisy clasped in his jaws?

When Brindlethicket noticed me, his eyes immediately brightened, and he ran over. "Poppystripe! I was just heading over to Thunderclan to see you."

"Oh, really?" I said. _He wanted to see me?_

"Uh...yeah…" he said, a little less boldly. "I...just wanted to thank you. For saving my life."

"You saved his life?!" Brightpaw exclaimed.

"She certainly did!" Brindlethicket said, beaming. "Last night. From a monster. I nearly died from my injuries, but she fended off the beast and got the medicine cat." He turned to me and offered the daisy. "I owe her everything."

I felt warm from the end of my nose to the tip of my tail. I accepted the daisy with a warm smile. "Thank you, Brindlethicket."

"Ooo," Heatherpaw cooed. "Poppystripe's got a boyfriend!"

I felt even warmer. "What? No! Of course not!"

I turned to Brindlethicket, whos whiskers quivered with embarrassment, but he didn't deny it. My eyes widened.

_Oh. My. Starclan. He likes me! _

"But I don't understand," I said softly. "I'm from Thunderclan."

Brindlethicket shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes.

_No. No! I am NOT letting this happen!_

"Come on, guys," I said, struggling to remain calm. "We gotta get back to Thunderclan."

"But Poppystripe…"

"Not NOW Wrenpaw!"

My siblings looked at me with eyes full of contempt. I never yelled at them.

_Never._

"Come on, let's just go," I grumbled pushing past them.

I couldn't focus. All I could think of was leaving.

We walked quietly back to Thunderclan, leaving a heart-broken Brindlethicket behind. I kept the daisy...but I didn't know why.

As soon as we entered the camp, Speckledstar headed for us. _Oh no, I'm really in for it now! _I gritted my teeth, bracing myself for the long scolding she was about to give me.

"Poppystripe, I forgot to tell, I want you to come to the Gathering tonight," she said. "You've truly proven yourself to be a courageous and loyal warrior, and I hope you will accept."

I groaned. Well, at least I wasn't in trouble. But I really didn't feel like going to a Gathering. I felt like mouse dung. The last thing I wanted to do was socialize with different clans. But once again, I had to agree.

"Thank you, Speckledstar."

She smiled. "We leave soon."


	5. First Gathering

I've heard that in times of old, Gatherings were held at night. All would creep through the blackness to their meeting place and gather under the shadows, cloaked in a midnight seclusion that hid them from sight. The dark was a refuge; it kept them safe. There was no need to fear it. When the monsters came, the night was no longer secure. Instead, it was the cause of the terror itself! Gatherings were an impossibility. We would all get eaten. Starclan allowed the meeting time to be changed to the afternoon, the time when the sun sat highest in the sky and there was the least possibility of the monsters attacking. That time that was safest...and the hottest.

It was in this baking heat that I walked with my clan through the thick forest to the Gathering. The path leading to the Gathering was cleared of trees and open to the scorching sunlight, letting it roast me until I felt like a piece of cooked wren. But it didn't bother me much. My thoughts were mainly focused on Speckledstar, Brindlethicket, and the problems they were both causing me. Why was Speckledstar such a busybody around me now? And—and why did Brindlethicket like me? Like, like-like me? I was from Thunderclan! He was from Shadowclan. There was no reason he should like me! There was no reason I should like him, even if he was cute and dreamy and oh-so adorably shy... He was still from a different clan! I had plenty of examples to reference; romances between clans never ended well, and I didn't want to get looped into any unnecessary drama. Especially now, with Speckledstar watching me by day and monsters hunting me by night and my siblings bothering me and being a newly initiated warrior and..

"Poppystripe? Are you okay?"

Speckledstar's piercing eyes were focused on me again, this time creased with concern. I realized I'd been trailing off the path and was about to go dawdling deep into an unmarked wood!

"I'm fine," I stammered and quickly padded back to the clan.

Speckledstar stared at me curiously, but after several moments, she finally turned away.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

_Okay. Time to think about something else._

Such as my strange dream. I wished Mapleleaf had been invited to the Gathering too, but she was still stuck patrolling. In fact, most of the warriors had been left behind to patrol. I guess after yesterday, Speckledstar was especially desperate to hunt out any monsters that could be hiding near the camp.

Yeah, maybe last night had been super unusual. Monsters don't usually stray so close to camp. But it still didn't explain my dream. Why would I dream of Leafbreeze? I _never_ thought of my mother. Too many bad memories. Just her name brought an unfamiliar ache to my heart.

Wolfpelt, Speckledstar's deputy, suddenly burst out of the nearby bushes. "Speckledstar, we've arrived at the Gathering."

I gasped and eagerly rushed forward through the bushes. Kits and apprentices weren't allowed to Gatherings because of the danger of a monster attack, meaning this was my first Gathering! The open glade was bursting with cats of all clans. I could smell all of them: The bitter scent of Shadowclan, the fishy smell of Riverclan, and the breezy aroma of Windclan. I could also see their eyes—brown, blue, green—some brighter than others, some fiercer, and some gentler. Each one with a different personality. It filled me with excitement!

I found myself mindlessly wandering around until I suddenly ran into a group of misfits. First, there were two white she-cats from Windclan. One was named Losteye. She was a powerless cat who had lost her pupil at the claws of a monster and seemed traumatized by it. She tended to screech about how lucky other cats were to have both eyes, and the slightest sound would make her scream, "MONSTER!"

Satinfrost, the other white she-cat, was the only cat that could calm her down. The pretty feline had acid-green eyes, making her powerless, but she still seemed a force to be reckoned with. I wouldn't want to face her in a battle, powers or not. She, too, was a bit jumpy like Losteye, but unlike Losteye, she wouldn't tell why. There was a hidden pain in her toxic eyes. That much I could see.

There was also a mysterious Shadowclan cat named Darkbite, who seemed to have a clump of dried mud stuck to his muzzle. No one knew much about him. He mostly kept to himself, and would only look at me through squinted, shiny brown eyes. He looked dangerous.

Seeing him reminded me of Brindlethicket. I sure darn hoped he wasn't at the Gathering!

So, you're a Thunderclan cat, eh?" Losteye croaked, interrupting my thoughts. "Haven't seen a young, strong warrior like you in a while. Heard you faced a monster last night."

I gulped. How much had the word spread?

"Yes...I did."

Losteye cocked her head at me. "You know what that fear is, then. The terror of staring a monster straight in the eye. The threat of dying at the paws of an unworldly creature. You think there is no way you will make it..and yet you survive." She nodded in admiration. "All the other dang cats I've met have yowled on and on about how terrible it was to stand down a monster. You—you don't. I respect that."

She paused and smiled warmly, cracking through that fierce shell she'd worn all afternoon. But she quickly went back to her usual frown. "Unlike all the other darn cats I've had to deal with! You don't know what it's like to have ONE EYE! I'd trade places with anyone of you cats ANY DAY!"

Darkbite scoffed. "Oh, really?"

Losteye turned around slowly and glared at him. "WHAT did you SAY?!"

Darkbite rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying, you're not the only one that has something to complain about. Some of us actually have reasons...and decent manners."

"OH REALLY, DARKBITE?"

Satinfrost groaned. "Losteye, please, not now..."

"Don't SHUSH me, SATINFROST! This is between me and big-mouth right now."Satinfrost's tail flicked angrily. "Well, maybe Darkbite has a point."

"Has a POINT? HAS A POINT? When has a SHIFTY-eyed, FLEA-bitten SHADOWCLAN cat EVER had a POINT?!" Darkbite narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me? Is that a threat?"

"Yeah, that's right, TWINKLETOES. And I'd fight you for it."

"You don't want to fight me," Darkbite said. "Trust me."

"Ha! I'd beat you in a MILLISECOND. "

"Uh, guys..." I said weakly, "don't start a fight..."

"Who's the big mouth now, Losteye?" Satinfrost spat. Her claws were unsheathed now.

"You're one to talk. You're always boasting on and on about how Honeypaw, Silkpaw, and Irispaw are such EXCELLENT apprentices, and how GREAT a mother you are to raise such PRECIOUS children!"

"Don't go after my kits!"

"I'll save THAT for after I'm done dealing with FARTbite here."

"In your dreams, mouse dung," Darkbite growled. He looked ready to pounce right on Losteye; Satinfrost, too.

In just a second a full-out scrabble was about to start, when, luckily, a yowl echoed across the glade, announcing the presence of the four leaders atop the great Gathering rock. Towering on the boulder was Thornstar of Shadowclan, Mistystar of Riverclan, Willowstar of Windclan, and of course, Speckledstar of Thunderclan. The glade fell silent as Thornstar stepped forward.

"Cats of all Clans, welcome," he meowed in a low, rumbling voice. "I wish to speak on behalf of one of my warriors, Brindlethicket, in thanking a cat for saving his life. While delivering the message of a Safe Moon, a monster attacked Brindlethicket, and nearly took his life—but a brave feline leaped in at the last moment and saved him, fighting off the beast by herself."

He paused a moment, and the glade erupted with murmurs. I groaned. Oh, great Starclan, please don't let him say my name...

Thornstar continued, "And so, it is my greatest honor and highest pleasure to award this brave warrior with my deepest gratitude. Poppystripe of Thunderclan, would you please come forward?"

All eyes were one me as I shyly stepped beside Thornstar on the rock. From behind him in the shadows was Brindlethicket sitting awkwardly, another flower clasped in his jaw, a poppy. How fitting. He clumsily tucked the flower behind my ear, before stepping back to say a soft, "Thank you."

I smiled at him and he crookedly smiled back. I guess he was just a sweet guy who fell in love. I could forgive him for that.

Everything was so chaotic after that, I had no time to even think about Brindlethicket. The crowd erupted with celebratory meows. Around me, the leaders were nodding their approval. Speckledstar's eyes were shining with what I thought was pride. Pride in me! I'd never thought Speckledstar would be so proud of something I'd do.

The rest of the Gathering went by in a blur. Suddenly I found myself back in my den, about to go to sleep. I was glad to be there, though, because I was exhausted. The cheering cats, excitement about my first Gathering, worry about Speckledstar and Brindlethicket, and drama between Losteye, Satinfrost, and Darkbite had worn me out. I easily fell into a deep sleep, curling tightly into my bedding until everything faded into darkness...


	6. Leafbreeze's Return

_"Poppystripe? Poppystripe, wake up!"_

_ What? Why did I smell daisies? _

_When I opened my eyes I found myself in a grassy meadow resting beside a splashing brook... Oh no! I was back in my dream! I turned my head, and there was Leafbreeze, sitting beside me. Her waxy yellow eyes were narrowed sharply. _

_"Poppystripe, I don't have much time," she said. "I have a warning from Starclan. Listen: Beware death and shadows. Trust only the ones that you know."_

_ I nodded meekly. It was all so overwhelming! This was not a normal dream if I had it twice. Which could only mean— "This is prophetic? Am I supposed to be a medicine cat? Because I was just initiated as a warrior, you know."_

_Leafbreeze laughed. "No, my dear Poppystripe. Sometimes cats are given special gifts. Starclan has given you prophetic dreams and stronger magic. Use it wisely."_

_ I gulped. "But why me? Why? I'm not special. I'm just some...some wannabe."_

_"A wannabe? Of who?"_

_ "Of...of you. And father."_

_ "Oh! Oh, Poppystripe," Leafbreeze said sweetly. She padded over to me. "Do you know how much I love you?"_

_ She nuzzled me affectionately, rubbing her delicious scent all over me. I buried my face deep into her dappled fur until all I could see was brown and white. Suddenly tears were streaming down my face. Leafbreeze only cuddled me closer. _

_ "Shh...it's alright, Poppystripe," she said. "Go back to sleep...it's alright...I have you..."_

_So, it was in my mother's loving embrace that I fell back into a sweet slumber._

And then I woke up.


	7. Blood, Blood, and Death

It was still dark when I awakened. The jolt from my mother's warm embrace to the coolness of the night air was sudden and left me wide awake. I still felt tired, and my den mates were snoring peacefully, radiating a comfortable heat from their warm bodies. I felt compelled to close my eyes and curl up again, but instead, I found myself stepping out into the light of Silverpelt.

The evening air was misty and cool, smelling damp and feeling wet against my paws. I stretched out in the dewy atmosphere before settling in the mud to think.

_The dream. I had it again. _

Beware death and shadows? Trust only the ones I knew? It sounded ominous, but Starclan sure wasn't being very clear! Like, couldn't they just tell me: Beware of this cat who looks like this and smells like mouse dung. Would it be that hard?

I think I needed help...I needed to tell someone about it all. Just to get it off my chest. But only Shadowclan, really, got prophetic dreams. Who would believe me?

As sweet as she was, Mapleleaf sure wouldn't. She liked to think practically and believed everything had a logical solution. Speckledstar? Heck no! I wasn't taking therapy lessons from her. Meadowblossom? Well, she was a medicine cat after all, but whenever I was around her, she'd ramble on and on about what a great cat my mother had been and how fine I'd grown up to be, compared to my siblings. Both subjects made me want to rip out Meadowblossom's tongue. I'd never survive counseling with her.

...Brindlethicket?

Okay, this really was a last resort. We were just getting over some crush drama and monster trauma (hey, that rhymes!), so we weren't exactly ready to start sharing our deepest darkest secrets with each other. I mean, I still wasn't sure how much I liked him! I wanted to like him...but I guess there's just something about a guy liking you that makes you want to like him back. Even if he turns out to be a complete jerk. I didn't know him enough. So, no.

I groaned and tried to think of any other options...when suddenly, it hit me! Of course! My siblings. Nobody knew me better than them! I could just stroll over to the apprentice den right now and joggle one awake. Brightpaw. That's who I wanted to talk to right now. If anyone knew me best, it was her. And I could really use some of her positive energy right now.

But when I peeked into the apprentice den...I couldn't see her anywhere! There was Sparrowpaw, Wrenpaw, and Heatherpaw...but no dappled brown-and-white pelt that looked like mothers'. No four white paws sticking out in the darkness. No Brightpaw!

I walked back outside of the den, my heart beating in my chest, and just managed to notice a trail of faint pawprints leading deep into the forest. They had to be Brightpaws'. What? Brightpaw knew better than to wander into the woods at night! She wasn't properly trained to fight a monster! What if she was lost? What if she was hurt? ...What if she was dead?

I followed the muddy pawprints through a thick and brambly bush and into a clearing. The clearing was speckled with blood and fur...black fur. A monster! There appeared to be a struggle as the ground was smeared and disfigured so much I could barely make out that it had been a clearing before, but rather a muddy puddle.

This had been no meaningless brawl with an outside cat, one to give a few wounds and teach a less with. This was a fight meant to kill! With a sinking heart, I realized it was unlikely Brightpaw had survived.

It was very faint, but I could make out Brightpaw's small pawprints leading out of the clearing and towards the stream. Maybe she'd intended to wash her wounds. But she was never able to. Because there was her body, huddled by the stream, unmoving and certainly dead.

"Brightpaw!"

I immediately ran to my sister's side, and while I told myself I wouldn't cry, the tears immediately began to flow. It was obvious. She wasn't breathing. Her tail was motionless. Her wounds were fatal.

She.

Was.

Dead.

I couldn't believe it.

Not my fun-loved, bubbly, energetic sister! Not the sister I could count on to make me laugh and cheer me up on even my worst days. Not the sister who, in the end, could make me agree with whatever she told me. She wasn't gone.

Not her.

Great flamin' Starclan! No.

No, no, no, no.

But her lifeless eyes, droopy limbs, expressionless face, all told me:

YES.

Yes, she was gone.

Yes, she'd never speak again.

Yes, she was dead.

Dead, dead, dead.

After a while I was numb. I couldn't feel anything. Just a subtle sadness that bubbled up when I thought about Brightpaw too much. I licked my sister gently, affectionately, trying to love her awake...when a rustle in the bushes startled me.

A monster! It had to be.

I stepped away from Brightpaw so I'd be ready to face my attacker. I peered into the dark, trying to see more, but what I saw wasn't a monster at all: It was Darkbite!

What was he doing creeping around Thunderclan at a time like this? Why was he on another clan's territory? Something about him seemed too suspicious to ignore. Brightpaw wasn't going anywhere. She was right by the creek where I could easily locate her. I could just follow him.

So I did.

I had to be stealthy to follow Darkbite. A single scratch or break of a twig had him on high alert. I thought I was pretty sneaky, but I almost got caught three times. Luckily another noise distracted him every time. Talk about luck!

We crept through bushes, glades, and clearings until the smell of Thunderclan was replaced with the fish smell of Riverclan! So he was hopping camps. But why?

Darkbite abruptly paused in the middle of a thick part of the forest. I tried to stop in time, but suddenly I found myself tumbling down a short hill and landing right on his paws!

"What? What are you doing here?"

I glared at him. "Well, what are you doing here?"

A golden-brown tabby Riverclan cat popped out of the bushes, her eyes a piercing blue. "I'll do you one better: What are _you_ doing here?!"


	8. Darkbite's Secrets

Darkbite looked confused. "Riverclan doesn't usually patrol around here..." he muttered.

The Riverclan warrior's eyes grew cold. "Well, after that whole Shadowclan-cat-almost-dying-near-a-camp shenanigan, we've been patrolling more of the territory near our grounds. But nice of you to notice. Anything else you'd like to ask me?"

"Sure, sunshine, how about the way out?" Darkbite said snarkily.

"_Excuse_ me?" the River warrior growled. "You're the one intruding my clan!"

"Look, darling, it's been a long night. If you just let us go, we'll get back to our clans, you'll get back to yours, and everyone will be happy. So let's pretend this never happened, alright?"

Ulp. She looked ready to murder us now! If we wanted to get out of here alive, _I'd_ better be the one to talk. I shoved in front of Darkbite before he could say another word. "Uh, sorry, what's your name?"

The Riverclan warrior looked at me skeptically. "Tawnyfrost. Why? You know, I wouldn't mess with me. If that cat mouths me off again, I know a freezing cold river I'd like to knock him into. Strong current. I'm not sure if your friend would survive."

"Oh, she's not my friend," Darkbite said. "To be honest, I have _no idea why she's here_." He looked at me pointedly.

I narrowed my eyes back.

"He was creeping around Thunderclan territory, so I followed him here. I just wanted to know what he was up to."

"Ah." Tawnyfrost sniffed, then turned to Darkbite. "I presume it's up to you to explain all this, then?"

She kept sharp eye contact with Darkbite with her stunning blue eyes, waiting for him to respond. For once, Darkbite looked nervous.

"Ah, yes...about that..." he stammered. "You know, this is a really nice area. I've, ah, never seen anything like it. Lots of...water. And...trees. A great place to think. Which I like to do, not like it's obsessive or anything, but it's a good idea for Warriors to think things through and...and...this is a nice place to do so."

Tawnyfrost smirked. "Oh, really? And you couldn't find any nice places in Shadowclan to think?" Her voice was cool and emotionless. I had no idea if she was about to laugh at Darkbite's rambling or claw his heart out.

"Uh...yeah?" he said weakly.

Tawnyfrost paused for a moment to think.

"I'll forgive you this time—but believe me," she growled, "if I catch you on Riverclan territory again uncertified...well, I think you might be seeing Starclan soon."

Darkbite's eyes widened but then filled with sarcasm. "Sure, right, to live in the sky with the mystical ghost cats that have stars in their paws. As if that's real."

Tawnyfrost and I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I exclaimed. "Of course it's real!"

"Who else would send us prophecies?" Tawnyfrost said.

Darkbite looked a little putback as if he hadn't expected to say what he did, but he quickly regained his cool. "Oh, never mind. If you're gonna let me go, would you just do it now? It's almost morning. I got stuff to do."

Tawnyfrost rolled her eyes. "Right. Sure. Whatever. Just go, and don't come back!"

"Thank you!" I breathed.

She nodded briskly and disappeared back into the bushes where she'd come from.

I didn't know my way around, so I just followed Darkbite for a while. We walked quietly. The sky was just turning a cloudy gray. It wasn't quite morning time, but it was light enough to banish all monsters from sight. Which reminded me...

"Hey, um, Darkbite?" I said. "Did you happen to run into any monsters on your way to Riverclan?"

"No. I never heard or saw anything. Why?" he asked.

"Oh, um, no reason."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Nothing!" I insisted.

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to."

Darkbite stopped walking and turned to me. "Look, Poppycock, this could be serious. I've messed with some monsters before, and if they're after me, I wanna know. So tell me, why?"

I smiled. "Sure, I'll tell you. If you tell me why you were sneaking off to Riverclan!"

He grimaced. "No can do, sister. That's my personal business and mine alone."

"Same," I said. "And don't call me sister. Or Poppycock, for that matter."

He snorted, then stared me straight in the eyes, trying to intimidate me. I looked right back. He groaned, shook his head, and muttered something under the lines of "annoying little brat."

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you!" he said aloud.

I grinned.

"But you have to tell me your story first," he continued.

We started walking again. I gulped.

"Okay...well, um, I found my sister dead in the forest last night."

I swallowed the bile collecting in my throat. No, I wasn't going to cry in front of Darkbite! Not him. I felt a little faint and the words I wanted to say stuck to my throat like maggots to a dead mouse. Good Starclan, I was a mess! But somehow I found a way to continue.

"I—I figured a monster did it, 'cause who else would, right? I mean, she was only an apprentice..." Now I was in serious danger of crying.

Darkbite was quiet for a moment, the tension in the air so thick you could cut it. Finally, he spoke.

"I had a brother who died as a kit. His name was Dustkit and he was my best friend. We were inseparable. Literally, inseparable. Until...my father killed him." Darkbite gulped. "He was insane. I never knew why he killed him. But...I never saw him after that. And soon after, my mother was killed by the monsters. Or supposedly. I still think my father is behind it."

I gasped. Poor Darkbite. Could anyone really blame him for being so...dark?

"So you lost all your family?" I said quietly. "Darkbite, I'm so sorry."

He laughed harshly. "It's alright. That was a long time ago. I don't really remember any of them anymore. But, well, I didn't lose all of my family..." He sighed. "You gotta promise not to tell anyone! Okay? Anyone!"

I nodded uncertainly.

"Okay...my sister's a kitty pet. And I go to visit her a lot. Okay? There's a short cut through Riverclan that takes me right to her. No one used it so it was perfect, you know? Until now..."

He muttered something under his breath that sounded like a curse.

Wow. A kitty pet? What with the monsters, we rarely ever got any contact from the outside world! Even the Twolegs and dogs knew to stay away.

"How'd she become a kitty pet?" I asked.

"A monster chased her out of the woods, and a Twoleg found her," Darkbite explained. "Anyways, Luna's fine where she's at. Safe from the monsters, at least."

I nodded. True enough.

"So that's why I don't believe in Starclan," he finished stiffly.

"Huh?" I said. "Why?"

He struggled to reply. "I—I _pleaded_ to Starclan to make my father leave. He made my mother think he truly loved her, but it was all fake. All he did was _use_ her." Tears started to form in his eyes. "It took her a while to realize that. But he kept coming back. He kept on begging her to care for him, feed him, be his faithful companion. Then he treated her like mouse dung and murdered one of her sons." Darkbite's face was as hard as stone. "I put my faith in Starclan and then they let everyone I loved die! I can't believe it. How could a clan that is supposed to be so prophetic and knowledgable and...and _good_ allow that?"

I was quiet.

Darkbite's expression twisted painfully. "I hate him. I hate my father! And if I ever meet him again, I'll kill him. I swear! I'll kill him for murdering my brother, for all the wrongs he did to my mother." His hiss was as loud as a snake's.

But his expression slowly softened. "No. No, I guess I don't hate him. He was insane. It wasn't his fault. I...guess I just don't know what to do." A tear trickled down his cheek. He sat down on the ground, his body shaking with sobs. "I need help, Poppystripe. I'm alone, I'm lost, I'm afraid...I don't know who to turn to."

My heart was moved. Darkbite was really a scared little kit in warrior's fur. He needed to be loved. Loved the way no one had loved him before. I went to his side and began to lick him.

Then he really cried. He cried and he cried. I cried with him too.

We cried for Leafbreeze, Brightpaw, Dustkit, and Darkbite's mother. We cried for all the wrongs committed against cats of all clans. We cried for the wicked monsters that ruled our world.

We cried.

"You know..." Darkbite whispered, just as the sun was beginning to peek through the treetops, "my mother wanted to name me Starkit. She used to call me 'my little Star' all the time. I liked it a lot." He turned to look at me with innocent brown eyes. "Do you like it a lot?"

I nodded. "Yes, Darkbite. I like it very much."


	9. Questions

"So there you are," a soft voice said from behind.

I gasped and quickly jumped up. Darkbite jumped up too. My fur bristled with fear.

I was afraid to look back at whoever had found us...Two cats from different clans hanging out at night wasn't a good look. Certain cats might suspect certain things… I begged to Starclan that we were lucky and it was only one of my siblings or a friend of Darkbite's that had seen us. Come to think of it, Darkbite didn't have any friends. Or family. So, who could it be?

I slowly turned around to find a cat with jet black fur, rigid bones, and almond brown eyes staring back at me.

It was even worse than I could've imagined.

It was Brindlethicket.

Great Starclan, what had I done? If Brindlethicket had ever had the sweets on me, it'd be broken forever now! Seeing me with another tomcat at night...what could he be thinking about me? I didn't know why I cared so much; I'd never been romantic, in any sort of way. But I felt that I couldn't bear seeing a heartbroken Brindlethicket. Especially if he was heartbroken for me.

I expected the tears to start dripping down his face… But Brindlethicket didn't look like a devastated cat who has found his beloved with another tom. Not at all.

Instead, he looked amused. Solemnly amused.

He tried to wipe off the wide smile that was playing on his lips before saying, "Poppystripe. I am certain you are aware of Brightpaw…"

My throat closed up and I couldn't speak.

Instead of tears dripping from Brindlethicket's eyes, they started to drip from mine. "Why, Starclan...?" I whispered softly. I ducked my head, trying to get the image of a bleeding Brightpaw out of my mind.

True sorrow entered Brindlethicket's eyes at my distress.

"Forgive me to intrude," he continued, softer than ever, "but Speckledstar has been searching for you. She needs to tell you something."

I slowly nodded.

I knew what she wanted: Private training with me. So I could protect the clan. I couldn't blame her. With one apprentice dead and a warrior cat nearly murdered, all in close proximity to Thunderclan, I could see why she wanted extra security for the camp.

Brindlethicket looked at me with understanding. He walked over and rubbed me with his whole, slick, jet-black figure. "It'll be alright," he whispered gently into my ear.

I gave him a grateful nod, and he smiled back. He had a cute smile.

"I'll come with you!" Darkbite suddenly cried out. I flinched at his eagerness. "_Can_ I come with you? I want to know what this is about."

Brindlethicket immediately shook his head. "This is serious, Darkbite. Cats don't trust you, whether you like it or not. It's best if you just get back to Shadowclan."

Darkbite hung his head. I could see a flicker of jealousy in his eyes as Brindlethicket and I walked away.

Uh oh.

I had no time to think about it because, as soon as we were a safe distance away from Darkbite, Brindlethicket suddenly spoke up.

"So… What _were_ you doing with Darkbite?"

Now I saw the concern I had expected.

"Nothing romantic," I said with a laugh. "I just saw him sneaking around and, well, wanted to know what he was up to."

Brindlethicket chuckled. "I thought so. Sorry, that's why I was smiling before. You'd be surprised how many cats follow Darkbite around, trying to figure out where he sneaks off to. But he always scares them off."

He did? Well, he'd seemed about to scare me off before we ran into that Riverclan cat. But afterward, not so much.

"I never thought you'd be a cat to follow Darkbite, though," Brindlethicket said thoughtfully. "But...you don't trust people easily, do you?"

I blushed. "Oh, well, he was on Thunderclan territory, so it was kind of my duty."

"Right," Brindlethicket said, smiling. He turned to sniff the air. "Thunderclan is just a little ahead. You'd better go on without me."

"Yeah. Thanks, Brindlethicket, for letting me know about Speckledstar," I said. "Wait...how did you know about Speckledstar? And, and, why'd you come to find me?"

He looked like a frightened mouse caught between a cat's jaws.

"Um," he stuttered. "Well...news got out. And I thought you might be dead, too. So I promised myself I would find you and save you from an untimely death!" he said with a heroic air. He paused. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No," I said, though my whole body went warm. This crush thing was going a little far! It's not like I wasn't open to being his mate (possibly? I mean, what was going on with Darkbite?), but he was opening up our relationship very quickly.

"That's good," Brindlethicket said warmly. "Okay, you'd better go. I'll see you around, okay, Poppystripe?"

"Okay," I said weakly.

He walked away triumphantly, his tail held high with confidence.

I sighed and walked back to Thunderclan.

As soon as I entered the familiar camp, five cats huddled around me, all talking at once.

"Poppystripe, there you are!"

"You know about Brightpaw, right?"

"How awful. We all feel bad."

"Tell us if you need anything, okay, hon?"

"Oh, and Speckledstar wants you."

"Whoa, give her some space!" Mapleleaf shouted. They went silent. "Thank you. Now, Poppystripe, yes, Speckledstar wants you. It's important."

I nodded, exhausted. "Thank you, Mapleleaf." Thank Starclan for friends. With my life so crazy, I knew I'd need all the help I could get from her.

But as crazy as my life was already, I had no idea what was coming next.

When I entered Speckledstar's den, her eyes were downcast and she was eerily quiet. There was a troubling concern about her, one that made me extremely uncomfortable. She met my eyes with a small smile. "Sit down, Poppystripe."

I settled down on the dusty brown floor. She continued, "I am sure you know about Brightpaw."

"Yes?" I said. "Is...is there something else wrong?"

She sighed. "We haven't been able to figure out who killed Brightpaw. There's no scent of monster anywhere! Only the smell of you, muddled with the smell of...something else? No cat can tell. We don't know if it's an unknown creature attacking, so all the clans are on high alert. Our best guess is a dog."

My head was spinning.

They don't know who?!

But...the black fur. And the claw marks…

What?

Who? Who would...?

"I am so sorry, Poppystripe," Speckledstar said with deep sympathy. "Just be with your siblings today, alright? I am certain there are many things you need to discuss."

Everything was stiff and foggy. I couldn't feel. I couldn't speak.

I just floated out of her den in a dream-like matter. Out of the den and into a world of endless questions.


	10. Brightpaw's Vigil

I found Wrenpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Heatherpaw inside the apprentice den, curled into each other and crying quietly. Skypaw was there too, licking Heatherpaw gently. His head turned when I entered the den, and he anxiously stepped away.

"S-sorry, Poppystripe! I didn't...I wasn't...I didn't mean to invade your family!"

I mustered a sad smile. "You weren't, Skypaw. It's fine. I'm grateful you were trying to help. But I need to talk to my siblings now. Why don't you go find Cinderpelt?" I was certain his mentor could use a little help.

Skypaw nodded with relief. "Okay, Poppystripe. Thanks." He paused. "And, um...I'm really sorry about Brightpaw. You must be so sad." His yellow eyes brimmed with a mix of sympathy and anguish.

I walked over and gave him a soft lick on his head. "It will be alright. We just need some time to grieve. It's best if we're left on our own for a while." I paused. "Could you tell Mapleleaf that? I think it's important that she knows." I needed all those nosy Thunderclan cats out of my fur!

"Sure, I'll just ask my brother to tell her." Skypaw rolled his eyes. "He'll be glad for that."

I smiled softly. It was no secret Swiftspark, Skypaw's brother, had a crush on Mapleleaf. Whenever she went hunting he would ask to tag along, and several times I had caught him delivering carnations to her den spot. It was adorable! Mapleleaf was lucky to be liked by such a nice tom.

"Okay, Skypaw," I replied. "Now, please, we do need to be alone."

"Okay. Bye!"

As soon as he was gone, I turned to my siblings. They uncurled themselves to look at me with tear-soaked eyes. Heatherpaw trembled. Wrenpaw's tail flicked harshly against the ground. Sparrowpaw did nothing.

I laid down beside them with a sigh.

"Poppystripe…" Heatherpaw cried. "She's gone…" Wrenpaw wrapped his tail around her while she continued to sob.

Sparrowpaw stared at me intensely, focused yet unseeing. Grief clouded his figure. He couldn't move. "So it's true," he said, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Of...of course it is," I said, surprised. "Didn't you see her? I, I mean...didn't you go to her?"

He slowly shook his head. "No. We didn't want to. We didn't really think she was…" He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I mean, of course, she isn't gone! Why would she be? Why would anyone kill her? She's perfectly fine, right? This is all a stupid joke. Everyone likes Brightpaw."

My heart sank to the ground. Sparrowpaw was not accepting this.

"Of course she's dead, you idiot!" Heatherpaw yelled suddenly. "They found her body! She's dead. She's dead!" She flung herself back into Wrenpaw, burying her face in his fur with a sob.

I sat back, abashed by her outburst. My usually peaceful sister was clearly not in her right mind. I couldn't blame her—I felt my own anger about the whole situation—but something needed to be done before my siblings started a war between them.

"Alright, this is no time for yelling," I said gently. "We're all grieving in our own ways, and we need to be mindful of that. Okay, Heatherpaw?"

She nodded with a sniffle. "Okay."

"I know this is very difficult," I said, "but we can't give up. We need to keep supporting each other. Brightpaw was a wonderful cat, and we will never forget her. But she is in Starclan now, watching over us. She is happy. No matter how...how sad we might be, we need to remember that Brightpaw is in a good place. Okay?"

My siblings nodded slowly.

"I don't want you fighting over something this serious. You have always been the closest friends. That friendship is important in helping you now."

Heatherpaw hiccuped. "I'm sorry, Sparrowpaw. I didn't mean what I said. I was just upset. You're right. It's hard to realize she's really gone."

"Oh, it's alright," he said with a sigh. "I'm just glad you're safe."

I blinked at him. "That she's safe? What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know…" His tail wagged nervously. "What if someone comes for us too? It makes no sense that someone killed Brightpaw that wasn't a monster. I mean, any of us could be next."

My throat closed up. Were my siblings in danger? Was I in danger? And why wasn't it a monster that killed her? Maybe I'd just messed with the scent when I found Brightpaw. There was evidence of a monster: Claw marks, thick fur… Maybe the monster I'd defeated before had taken revenge by murdering her! Was it my fault she was dead?! A jolting pain consumed my mind until I realized it…

_Wait...Brindlethicket said there would be a Safe Moon two nights then. And that was two nights ago! Last night was the Safe Moon! The prophecies are never wrong, so...it couldn't have been a monster._

So was it a dog who killed her? Another cat? A fox? Some creature we'd never heard of?! Oh, good Starclan. Why was this such a mystery?

"Um, Poppystripe, are you alright?" Wrenpaw said. "You've been quiet for a while."

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine," I stammered out. "And no, I sincerely doubt there's some cat out there wanting to hurt you, too. We...maybe it was just an accident."

Okay, I was really depending on my siblings' blindness for this one. Brightpaw had claw marks all over her body; there was no way this wasn't murder. But they didn't need to know that. They had enough to worry about. I just hoped no cat would tell them…

"Poppystripe?" Heatherpaw said quietly. "Do you think Brightpaw's with mother now? Do you think they're in Starclan together?"

Leafbreeze. Yes. It made sense. And it was only right that a mother should be united with her kit. I was glad for Leafbreeze, really, I was. She could finally be with one of her children. But it was hard to admit I had lost two family members in such little time. Though, with the vicious monsters, was it really that unusual?

"Yes, I'm sure Leafbreeze and Brightpaw are together," I said aloud. I glanced out of the den at the dusky blue sky. There were already stars glimmering in the darkness. It was officially night. "It's time for Brightpaw's vigil. Are you ready?"

Tears quivered in Sparrowpaw's eyes, but he firmly replied, "Yes."

Wrenpaw nodded.

Heatherpaw sat up with a stretch. "We're ready."

When we came to the center of camp, Brightpaw's body was already there. Speckledstar sat near her head. All of Thunderclan surrounded her, looking grim and sorrowful. Even cats I didn't know were there. I guess an unexplained death attracted attention.

As soon as the clan saw us, they parted and made a clear lane to Brightpaw. I told myself I wouldn't cry, but seeing Brightpaw's helpless, battered figure, lying in a disgruntled fashion on the ground, instantly brought tears to my eyes. Dried blood stained her pretty dappled coat. Her eyes, once bright and full of joy, stared blankly at the earth.

It didn't seem right that such an exuberant creature be grounded. All the life had been drained from her; this was only the shell of the cat she had once been. I was glad my siblings couldn't see this. They could sense it, though, and licked their sister mournfully, curling in between her paws.

Speckledstar stepped forward. "It is such a terrible fate that a cat should make her journey to Starclan so soon. Brightpaw was a joyful, inquisitive, and well-loved apprentice. She touched many lives, and I doubt anyone will forget her soon. The cruelty of her death will be remembered. No cat should die so young."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a tear slide down Acornpelt's cheek. His body shook with sobs. Brightpaw had been an avid listener to his tall tales. It was clear that, throughout the days, he had grown a fondness for her, a fondness I hadn't considered. Speckledstar was right. Brightpaw had been important to more cats than her family. I just hadn't had the eye to see it.

As the sun started to set, the crowd of cats started to drift away. Only Mapleleaf, Swiftspark, Skypaw, and Acornpelt stayed with us through the night. We stayed quiet in solemnity, crying and pondering the mysterious death of Brightpaw. When morning arrived none of us were ready to let go of our sorrow. But life must go on.

My siblings, bleary-eyed and dizzy, struggled to sit up from where they had laid.

"You should go to sleep," I told them gently.

Wrenpaw nodded, and together they wobbled towards the apprentice den, numb with tears and exhaustion.

Mapleleaf walked up from behind me. "You should get some rest, too."

I sighed. "Alright. Did Swiftspark tell you my message?"

"Yes, and don't you worry a bit. I'll make sure no one bothers you. Just make sure you take care of yourself, okay, hon? Don't stretch yourself too far helping your siblings."

I smiled wearily. "I won't. And...thank you for your support. I don't deserve a friend like you."

Mapleleaf smiled back. "Of course you do. Now go. Sleep. I'll see you later."

"See you later."

I walked over the warrior's den and entered with a sigh. I collapsed onto my bedding...and immediately jumped up with a yelp! I looked down at something tangled in the fur of my muzzle: A red rose, with a sickly sweet scent. Its thorns had wrapped itself deep into my coat. I sniffed it more deeply. It smelled like Shadowclan; more specifically, like bitter roots and mud. Darkbite.

How had he gotten a rose inside the den?

And what did it mean?


	11. Fright, Hope, and Sorrow

_My eyes sprang open and I sat up with a jolt. Noticing the ache in my joints, I realized I had fallen asleep. How had I dozed off so quickly? One moment I was lying on my bed, the next I was wide awake._

_Except, I realized, I wasn't awake. I was in another meadow—another dream. But this was no fresh, happy valley, like the visions of before. This was something in a world of its own._

_The sun was a violent ball of flames, churning ash and smoke into a violet sky. Sickly yellow grass spawned out from dry earth, stretching out for miles in the distance. The most horrific thing was the swollen black spirits, made of thick fog, that somewhat resembled cats. They rushed through the valley, moaning and screaming in anguish, a wild fire dancing in their eyes._

_I wanted to scream and run away, but something kept my paws planted firmly in the ground._

_The spirits' screams grew shriller and shriller, until they were but wispy voices twirling through the air. Pain and anger and hatred bubbled inside of them. They convulsed and threw themselves across the sky, hundreds of them filling the air. Then something burst out from inside them, something dark and beastly. Something that shrieked with horror and vengeance._

_A monster._

_Terrified, I tried to duck in the grass and hide, but I still couldn't move. I watched helplessly as one of the beasts noticed me and growled._

_"This is her!" he rasped. "Yellow eyes. They warned us. She will rip the flesh from our bones before we can think. Show her no mercy."_

_My mind was wild with panic as all of the monsters turned to me, their eyes ravenous and mouths foaming a putrid gas. I closed my eyes as they leapt on me all at once...but instead of vicious teeth tearing my flesh, an enormous wave of air rushed over me and the spirits disappeared. Silence swept across the meadow._

_I cautiously opened one eye, and then the other. A piercing light blinded me, and as the glow slowly subsided, a proud figure appeared from the sun. She had milky yellow eyes and a dappled pelt, her paws pure as leaf-bare snow._

_Choking, I could barely gasp out, "...Brightpaw?"_

_She smiled softly. "It's Brightstar now. If I had lived on, I would have been leader. A lovely name, don't you think?"_

_"Yes," I murmured, still struck with awe._

_She suddenly dashed towards me, cuddling me tight. I happily returned her embrace. Her radiant joy filled my grieving heart with peace, and tears flowed down my face._

_"Oh, Poppystripe," she whispered. "You have many more trials to face in life. Remember you are not alone. Starclan is on your side. When you are in need, ask them for guidance. Mother and I will watch over you."_

_She gave me the kindest, sweetest smile ever, and a new sense of bravery resounded in my soul. _

_Yet doubts still filled my mind._

_"What were those spirits from before?" I asked. "The dark fog things?"_

_My sister's smile saddened. "Don't be too harsh on them. Life has treated them cruelly. Whatever actions they take, they do it from misunderstanding."_

_Typical Starclan, being vague and mysterious. I couldn't mind much at the moment, though. Being with Brightpaw made everything seem alright again._

_Brightpaw rubbed me once more, then turned away. New pain ran afresh in my eyes. "Brightpaw? You can't go. It's too soon."_

_"I'm afraid I must," she said._

_"No, you don't," I insisted. "You can stay. We can have fun together, just the two of us. I don't have to let you go."_

_"You must. Just like others have."_

_"But I'm not like others, am I?" I said angrily. "Some Starclan-favored cat I am, my mother dead, my sister murdered. The least they could do is let me have you."_

_"It doesn't work like that. You know it."_

_"How does it work, then? By ripping me apart, piece by piece? Don't you understand?" I sobbed. "I can't let you go again. I can't. I can't."_

_Brightpaw stood still for a moment before turning back towards me. She licked away my tears. "Poppystripe. Let me go."_

_Protests shuddered in my throat. But I realized how selfish I had been. Bowing my head, I consented. Brightpaw hugged me once more, then turned away. My head grew heavy and I laid down, closing my eyes._


	12. Rose Red

A rustle outside woke me with a start. Gasping, I leaped up, prepared to face what might jump at me next. But nothing did.

The sun was just illuminating the den, warming it with a soft yellow light. A cool breeze gently drafted through. Cats were stirring, stretching out their paws, sighing peacefully. Outside camp was starting to awaken. Everything was normal.

Relieved, I sat back down, but was immediately stung by something in the leg—thorns. With a groan, I pulled the rose out from under my bedding. Because the scent of Darkbite was so strong, I was forced to hide it in a most inconvenient place.

Its meaning still puzzled me. Though after thinking awhile, I could recall some possible answer. Meadowblossom had said once there was some special meaning in receiving a rose. Not a romantic one; a secret one. A message. As reluctant as I might be, I had to ask her. After my last meeting with Darkbite...this could be important. Even if it was just a hunch. The camp wasn't too busy yet; Meadowblossom would be awake by now, and it'd be the perfect time to meet with her without cats asking questions. I didn't need more drama.

Licking my fur clean, I made my way out of the den, careful not to disturb any of the snoozing cats. Blinking my eyes in the rising sun, I found my way to the medicine den. There Meadowblossom was tending to Skypaw, who had caught a small cold. He sneezed weakly before saying, "Good mornin, Poppystripe."

Meadowblossom, still focused on Skypaw, greeted me,"Good morning. Let me finish with Skypaw; then I can help you."

She quickly forced an herb down Skypaw's throat and he grimaced. "Yuck. I mean, thanks, Meadowblossom."

Meadowblossom chuckled. "Well, thank me when you're feeling better, Skypaw. Colds can be serious for young apprentices like you." She turned towards me. "Now. How can I help you, Poppystripe?"

"Yes, ah, I remember you talking about this once. Is there anything special about receiving a rose?"

"Mmm," she said. "A red rose? With thick black thorns?"

"Yes," I said.

"That is the sign of Scarclan," she mused. "A clan of cats who believe we can use our powers to drive the monsters out of the forest, destroy them and cast them out permanently. They're made up of any cat that might live in the forest. A rose means a meeting is occurring soon." She scoffed. "Of course, it's completely preposterous. We could never defeat the monsters on our own. Too many cats have died already. Do we all want to perish?"

I flicked my tail thoughtfully, absorbing the new information. So Darkbite was part of Scarclan? Part of a revolution? And he wanted me to join?

"Hello? Poppystripe? Is that all you needed?"

"What? Oh, yes." I smiled. "Thank you, Meadowblossom."

"My pleasure. Would you mind keeping an eye on Skypaw for a bit? I need to see Speckledstar."

"Yes, of course."

As soon as she left, Skypaw exploded with coughs. Startled, I said, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just holding it in until you finished talking," he grinned. "I have something to tell you!"

I laughed. His exuberant spirit reminded me so much of Brightpaw.

"You know how Swiftspark likes Mapleleaf? Like, really likes her? He's gonna ask her to be his mate in a couple of days. Isn't that awesome? He's got it all planned out and everything."

My eyes widened. "Oh, wow. That's amazing, Skypaw. I'm so happy for both of them."

He chuckled nervously. "Yeah, but I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Not even you. I'm sure it's okay though. _You_ won't tell anyone, will you?

I shook my head. "I promise."

He smiled. "I knew I could trust you."

"Poppystripe? Skypaw? What are you two talking about?" Meadowblossom suddenly appeared inside the den, her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"That was quick," I said. "Just small talk."

She coughed. "Well, alright. Yes, it didn't take long. Thank you for your help, Poppystripe. You can go now. But come back soon."

My fur bristled uncomfortably at her sudden change in mood. When she had been so friendly, now she was cold and judgmental. "Bye," I muttered, and I scampered out of the den.

I would not be back soon.

Cats were gathering at the freshkill pile, and I ran to join them. It felt like it had been so long since I'd followed my usual routine. It was nice to get back to the norm. I picked out a little wren and settled in a corner of camp to eat. Once again, I needed to think.

So. The dreams again. Every night now, they came. Evil spirits? Vague explanations? Fear and grief? Sounded like a typical Starclan prophecy to me. And what had Brightpaw, er, Bright_star_, said, not to judge the spirits because of the trials they'd faced? But they had been about to kill me. It looked like they would kill anyone that stood in their path.

"Poppystripe? You good?"

I jolted, and looked up to see Mapleleaf peering down at me with concern.

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine. Just...thinking."

"Okay." With a grin she sat down beside me. "Girl, I haven't talked to you in forever! What's up with you? Anything big?"

"Well, you know…" I gulped. "Just, Brightpaw and everything."

"Yes. Of course. I'm sorry," she said with a sigh. "Well, now I feel dumb. I was going to bring up something happy, but it's not the right time for it, is it?"

"Go right ahead," I replied.

She smiled slyly, and leaned in closer. "You know that cute tom, Swiftspark? Black tabby, got those stunning yellow eyes. Yeah, it's so obvious he likes me. We've been hunting together for the past few days, hanging out, and I think I like him back." She paused to stare into the distance dreamily. "So, what do you think? Do you think he'll ask me to be mates?"

My mouth gaped open as I considered what I should say. Yes, I had promised Skypaw I wouldn't tell anyone...but would it really hurt? Mapleleaf wasn't just anyone. In fact, it could help, confirming what Mapleleaf thought might be true.

"Yeah, okay, so I'm not really supposed to tell you," I started, "but Skypaw told me that Swiftspark's planning to ask you to be his mate soon."

"Really? You're not joking?"

I shook my head.

"I just knew I was right," Mapleleaf beamed. "Do you think I should talk to him?"

"Sure. I should go hunting anyways," I said, standing up. "Haven't done that in a while. See you later?"

"Okay, if you're okay with that," she murmured, lost in thought. "Talk to you later."

As she walked off, I sighed. Gulping down the rest of my meal, I wandered off to the forest. There had been a time when I could tell her anything. Now...it was too complicated. And she was too busy with her own life. It just didn't feel right anymore.

Someday, I'd tell her.

Someday.

Hunting was unusually peaceful that day. Not a cloud in the sky, birds chirping joyfully, and a cool breeze filtering through the air. For once, I tried to enjoy myself, focusing my energy on what I did best: Hunting. Soon a cluster of rabbits were in my jaws, and satisfied, I turned to go back to camp.

But then, out of the corner of my eye, something brought my attention. Something red and beautiful.

A rosebush. And there was a trail leading away from it.

Could that be from Scarclan? From Darkbite?

There was one thing for certain. I had to follow that trail. I had to figure out Darkbite and ask him what in Starclan was going on. Then I had to ask myself what my thoughts were on Scarclan. If I stood with them or opposed them. If I wanted to join them or not. Because it was now or never.

"I know what you're going to do, Poppystripe."

The rabbits dropped from my mouth and I whipped around. Brindlethicket. "What are you doing?" I hissed. "Were you following me?"

"Of course I was. Stop looking so surprised. Now, which way's the trail lead?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," he took a step closer. "I'm going with you."


	13. Scarclan

I gritted my teeth in annoyance at the smug black Shadowclan cat standing before me. No. Not lover-boy. He was the last cat I wanted to see. My patience was wearing thin, and I didn't have time to deal with my...complicated feelings about him.

"Do you even know where I'm going?" I hissed.

Brindlethicket smirked. "Of course I do. Many Shadowclan cats are a part of Scarclan. As am I." He paused to step closer, eying me carefully. "When you got so close to the trail, I wondered if you were headed to the meeting too. So I followed you. And when you reacted so strangely to the rosebush, well, I knew you must know about it. Since we're both going to the meeting, we might as well go together." He nudged even closer, until his face was mere inches from mine. "So. Ya wanna?"

I shoved him away in disgust, but he looked at me expectantly, waiting for my answer. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. What choice did I have but to go with him? The lives of innocent cats were on the line. I could put up with a little inconvenience.

"Alright, fine, fine. You can show me the way."

His smile widened, and he started to walk away. "Follow me."

We walked in silence down a rough, unbroken path that was barely visible under a cover of leaves. It seemed to lead nowhere, but Brindlethicket walked confidently ahead. I didn't question him.

"How'd you hear about Scarclan?" he asked, padding ahead.

"Just around," I muttered. "Anything I should know about it? What are the meetings like?"

"Oh, kind of like Gatherings. But more violent sometimes."

Violent? Oh, dear Starclan. Maybe Meadowblossom was right. Maybe Scarclan was just a bunch of reckless cats planning a hopeless rebellion.

"We're not like that," Brindlethicket said, still walking forward steadily, as if he'd read my mind. "We're not maniacs. But we're not pushovers either. Cats use their gifts to avoid the monsters, to hide from them, when we should be using our powers to defeat them. Just think how many lives could be saved if we worked together to wipe out the monsters for good." He scowled. "I'm tired of being a prisoner in this forest, and many other cats are too. That is what Scarclan stands for: Freedom. And we'll do anything to bring justice to the innocent lives lost."

"Even to violent means?" I asked. "If you kill them all, are you any better than them?"

"And how many of our kind have they killed?" he countered. "Maybe Brightpaw didn't die at the claws of a monster. But you know that your siblings, your clan are at a constant risk of being brutally murdered. You defended me from a monster. Aren't you willing to defend others?"

I fell silent. It was true. Hadn't I viciously attacked that monster? Hadn't I felt proud and victorious afterwards? Who was that cat, that beast that had awakened from inside of me?

No. You weren't being mindlessly violent. You were doing it to protect Brindlethicket. And you let the monster go afterward…

But why? Just so it could go after some other cat?

Maybe Scarclan has a point.

Brindlethicket's soft voice brought me back to the world. "Poppystripe...there's something else you should know. Everycat is required to make a pledge—if you don't, you aren't allowed to attend the meeting." His chin held firm. "Only loyal cats can know Scarclan's secrets."

I nodded my consent.

"Good. It goes, 'I pledge myself to defending others at any cost, to liberty over fear, to justice for lives lost. In Starclan's name.'" He paused to let me soak it in. "You got that?"

I mouthed the words silently. "Yes, I think so."

He smiled crookedly. "You're smart. I think Scarclan will find you an excellent addition to the team."

"Will we, now?" a voice asked.

Brindlethicket and I whipped around to see a pretty white cat watching us from afar. Her eyes were olive green—Windclan, gifted with speed. Her soft white paws stepped lightly on the ground, moving with surprising ease and stealth on the gravely earth. She was like a well-oiled machine, moving swiftly and cautiously around us.

"I haven't seen you at the meetings in a while, Brindlethicket," she said smoothly. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Poppystripe," I said. I could introduce myself, after all. "And you are…?"

"In Scarclan, we take on new names reflecting our gifts, so we can move past our weakness and focus on our strength. Here, they call me Featherfoot. You might want to make up a new name, Poppystripe." She smiled wryly. "It can be the first step in your initiation."

I kept my voice level. "I'm sure I can come up with one later. Until now, Poppystripe is the name I was given; I will stay with that."

Featherfoot's eyes flashed hotly and her fur bristled, but she suddenly backed down. "We need more fierce cats. Consider yourself welcome to Scarclan's meetings."

Without another word, she leapt into a cluster of bushes and disappeared.

"Does she make everyone feel uncomfortable, or is it just me?" I muttered.

"Oh, it's everyone," Brindlethicket reassured me. "Unofficial leader of Scarclan. Wants to control everyone and everything. But she's not too bad, once you get to know her." He gestured towards the bushes she'd jumped into. "You want to go in first, or I will?"

I examined the prickly bushes with distaste. We had to go through that?

"Don't worry, it's not that bad," he reassured me. "Look, I'll go in first."

He leapt into the bushes without a second thought. I sighed. Why was I such a friady cat? Taking a step back, I bounded into the bushes.

Immediately I fell into a clearing, where cats of several clans were gathered. There were maybe 20 cats, chatting away quietly in several different groups. A few looked familiar from the Gathering. There was Darkbite… I couldn't see Brindlethicket; he'd disappeared somewhere… But none from Thunderclan besides me.

Darkbite caught my eye, and with a smile he waved me over with his tail. Ducking my head shyly, I wandered over to the group of cats he was in.

"Well, I sincerely doubt it's true," a gray tom was saying as I stepped into the group. His deep blue eyes settled on me briefly, but turned away. "So many moons and still, barely any one Thunderclan cat can take on a monster on their own."

Darkbite whispered into my ear, "We're debating how legitimate prophecies are." Aloud he said, "Shadowclan hasn't been wrong before, Sabertooth. Thunderclan could be hiding their strength, as a secret weapon. For all we know the prophecy is beginning to be fulfilled already."

"But how do you know that?" Sabertooth asked.

"And why is Thunderclan always the one featured in these sorts of prophecies?" another cat said. "Do you have an alliance with them?"

"Shadowclan, aligned with those suck-ups?" Darkbite spat. "Never!"

Darkbite noticed my offence and looked at his paws. Silence fell among the cats, and my mind struggled to come up with something to say. Why would Darkbite think Thunderclan cats were suck-ups? What was this prophecy?

A small, perky cat with soft green eyes stepped in. "Don't mind these grumpy cats, they're total mouse brains. I'm called Cricket. You're Poppystripe, right? The one who saved Brindlethicket? I don't think I've seen you here before."

I smiled at the tom gratefully. "Yeah, that's me. Darkbite invited me to come. I heard what Scarclan's about and...wanted to check it out."

Not a lie. I wasn't about to tell them about my dreams though.

Sabertooth nodded. "You weren't afraid to risk your life against a monster for another. You're very welcome here."

"You bet she is!" a voice rasped, and a scraggly white cat with one green eye and a toothy grin appeared. "Hello, dearie."

I smiled at the familiar face. "Hello, Lost-eye. How are things between you and Darkbite?"

Darkbite and Lost-eye exchanged an icy look.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Darkbite said.

"I'd still fight you, Fartbite," Losteye threatened.

"Now, now, Losteye, let's keep the peace," Satinfrost said, coming between the two. Losteye backed down reluctantly, but kept a sharp eye fixed on her opponent. Darkbite sat uncomfortably. "Hello, Poppystripe. It's been a while since a Thunderclan warrior has come to one of these meetings."

"Yeah, why are there no Thunderclan cats here?" I said, glancing around just in case one decided to appear. Nope. There weren't any yellow or amber eyes anywhere.

Sabertooth scoffed. "Thunderclan doesn't have to worry about their safety nearly as much as the other clans. They can fend the monsters off. Riverclan's plans, clever as they can be, can't make up for a lack of strength. There are only so many barricades you can create before one-on-one battle is necessary," he sighed.

"And all that Windclan can do is run," Cricket chirped. "Our clan is always on the move. Our elders and kits are easily exhausted. How can we defend them?"

"And Shadowclan has no way to protect ourselves," Darkbite said. "Our visions help us to a certain extent, but if a monster attacks us, we are helpless."

"Speckledstar believes we can live in peace," Losteye snarled. "Thunderclan's deaths are nothing compared to the number of lives our clans have lost."

"We need to figure out how to defend ourselves, instead of cowering in fear," Satinfrost said. "We need to fight back. Whether Thunderclan is with us or not."

At this the entire group of cats meowed in agreement. If I hadn't felt out of place before, I did now. But a yowl across the clearing ended the discussion. The meeting was about to begin.

"Cats of all clans, welcome," Featherfoot said, standing before the small group of cats gathered. "Let's begin as we always do, by reciting our pledge." She turned her eyes toward Starclan. Everycat's unique mew blended together to create a strong, chilling voice, a cry for rebellion.

"I pledge myself to defending others at any cost, to liberty over fear, to justice for lives lost. In Starclan's name."

Then the clearing fell silent. Featherfoot let the quiet last a moment longer before continuing. "An old friend of ours, Brindlethicket, has...interesting news to share with us. Would you come forward, please?"

Brindlethicket came out from behind her, a mysterious glint in his eye as the crowd started to whisper what the news could possibly be about. "My friends, you know very well of the prophecy. It tells of a fearless Thunderclan warrior who would be strong enough to cast the monsters out of the forest and bring justice once and for all. For moons we have wondered if this prophecy was simply a false hope, a mistake. But I am here to tell you it is not. In fact," he smiled, "I believe the prophetical cat is with us right now."

The crowd erupted with ecstatic whispers and they stared eagerly at Brindlethicket, waiting for him to reveal their hero. Meanwhile a pit lay in my stomach as a million thoughts ran through my head. A cat from Thunderclan...that could fight off monsters…strong… No. It couldn't be.

Brindlethicket's soft eyes turned to stare directly at me. "It's her. Poppystripe of Thunderclan.

The cat who saved my life."


End file.
